


Crimson Stains

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 'cause I am in love with the phrase "lets go home", Acceptance, Angst, Canon Universe, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Like only angst, Longing, M/M, Poetry, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaneki's become a ghoul. He knows that he won't return, ever, from the darkness he has stepped into. He knows nothing will ever be the same for him. He knows and accepts it. Yet, he yearns for the life he had. Even though he knows he's a monster that deserves to be punished, he longs for acceptance and love, longs for the only person who had shown him that. His best friend, his family, his love, his everything.





	Crimson Stains

I will rest my head on your shoulder, and I know I will be alright

I will be stronger, I will be bolder; I will get up and resume this fight

 

The tears that sting my eyes, I would not hold back that time

I will be redeemed; I will be cleansed of every sin, every crime

 

The sun will shine again in the winter-struck horizon of my cold and broken heart

And the warmth will melt down the sharp edges of the icicles that keep slicing my skin apart

 

And those forgotten dreams we had, will once again wash the darkness off the night

The light will be at its full glory from the sun, the day would be dazzling bright

 

Once again, my heart will beat at perfect rhythm and I will be brought back to life

The fears will be gone, that have been cutting through me like the serrated edge of a knife

 

All that I did, I did for you; Never wanted you to see my true face, the monster that lives inside

Every corner, every nook reminded me of you yet I chose to conceal and struggled to hide

 

Though I knew all along that your searching eyes would find me anywhere

Your concerns, your worries, my fear, and pain would be left behind somewhere

 

How did I forget how amidst a crowd you would find me, wherever we would be?

How did I think you would never notice how I have changed, that you would never see?

 

So, come back to me with that bright contagious smile and those accepting eyes

Hold me tight once again and tell me how you missed me and just how fast time flies

 

And I know you will accept this monster, this hideous nightmare I have been made

That you will still laugh it all off, and my scars and bruises will start to fade

 

A sunflower, a white rose stained crimson, stained with blood; two souls one agonized, one shattered

A spring would come with cherry blossoms and heal all scars, with a gentle breeze that would bring back all that mattered

 

And I am here, waiting, stranded in this place deceitful, strange, and unknown

Take my hand and lead me through those well-acquainted lanes; let's go home

 

I swear, I will be alright once I rest my weary head on your shoulder

I will get stronger and leave all weakness behind and for you, I will get bolder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
